The present patent application is a 371 of PCT/US01/48263, filed on Dec. 08, 2001, descended from, and claims benefit of priority of, U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/254,416 filed on Dec. 8, 2000, having the same name, and to the same inventor, as the present patent application.
The invention of this disclosure was made by support of the U.S. Government under Grant No. MDA 972-98-1-0001 (SCE) acting through the United States Defense Advanced Projects Agency (DARPA). The U.S. Government has certain rights in this invention.